lpspopularfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PopularCat246/PopularCat246's Opinion on Brooke Hayes
Hi everyone! This is an essay-like blog that will explain my reasoning for why Brooklyn Hayes is not the antagonist of LPS: Popular. I know that there is an abundant number of Savannah Reed fans that might scoff at this, and that is fine, but please look at the situation my way. If you have a comment or question I will try to get back to you as soon as I can. SPOILER ALERT! There are many references to episodes in the series some of you might not have seen. Try to watch the whole series before reading this. Thank you! The rivalry between ex-BFFLs Savannah Reed and Brooklyn Hayes is the very thing that LPS: Popular revolves araound. These adversaries fight for everything from the affection and loyalty of Sage Bond (OCD's hottest football player) to being the most popular girl. Even outside of SophieGTV's channel, their fight is continued by the fans, fighting over who the real antagonist of the story is. I am here to tell you my opinon. I am going to say it plainly and simply: Brooklyn Hayes is not the antagonist. Yes, it seems like she has a perfect life, but beneath the glitz and glamour her life is twisted. She has two eating disorders, anger issues, depression and the feeling of being insecure. Having to hide that is also a burden. Let's go to what starts it all: Brooke broke her friendship with Savannah. Yes, it was not the nicest thing to do. But think for a second: Savvy saw the old Brooke in the pretty blonde queen bee. Brooke, as it has been clearly noted, is done with the old Brooke. And even if she had taken Savvy in, Brooke would be too busy with Rachel and Alicia to hang out with her. Not to mention that it might have made Savvy feel awkward to sit at the table and watch Brooke and Sage make out when she might have been single. So really, Brook might have helped Savvy by breaking their friendship. After all, the best things aren't always coated in sugar; they can be pretty bitter. Now let's adress one of Brooke's many obsessions: Sage Bond. She seems, well, very close to him, to put it lightly. There any many scenes (in Season One) where they can be seen, as Mr. Burke puts it, "obsculating". Brooke has a lack of communication with her mother, and has no father to love her. In a way, the love she recieved from Sage was the only real love she got. So when Sage broke up with her and got together with her enemy, it broke her inside. This can be confirmed because Brooke was crying, and it has been said by the queen Barbie Doll herself, "I never cry!". Speaking of popularity, Brook's fights with Savannah are often about their high social status. Brooke is the, "Captain of the cheerleading team, queen of the 'Barbie Dolls', and Sage's evil girlfriend." She has the very things many other people at Orange County Day dream about. She was, in fact, the most popular girl. Brooke probably relied on her popularity for attention. The lack of attention from her mother might have caused her to need it, and being popular was the way to obtain it. But to keep it was hard for Brooke, because she felt she needed to starve herself to stay skinny, and when she did eat she "binged" and "purged" ( she ate huge portions of food and threw it up). It became very severe, because we see in Episode 19 she is coughing up blood while vomiting. What about her insecurity? The things that probably caused it are easy to see: an absentee mother, the struggle to keep her boyfriend (the only source of real love she had), her eating disorders, and not to mention the threat she saw in Savannah Reed. To hide every bit of this for her peers must have caused aditional stress. Savannah Reed fans around the world and all over YouTube might disagree with not only me, but all the other Brooklyn Hayes fans. You might sympathize for the poor dauchshund who only wanted to ecape being bullied by her ex-BFFL. Hopefully, I have shown you the other side of LPS: Popular. Category:Blog posts